puzzleforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Statistics
Note: for the purpose of the calculations in this article, it's more convenient to talk about the "tiers" of material, which is simply how many combinations removed from copper it is. Copper is tier 0, or T0, iron is T1, etc., all the way through T5 Netherium. Level The level of a weapon is equal to 1 plus its tier plus twice the tier of each part, or 1 + Tweapon + Σpart 2 Tpart. For example, an iron sword is T1 with three T1 parts, so its level is 1 + 1 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 15. A golden mace with a crystal handle is T3 with two T3 parts and one T4 parts, so its level is 1 + 3 + 6 + 6 + 8 = 24. If you put more than 2 ore in any of molds, the level of your weapon may increase by 1, but only ever by 1. Presumably this is so that equipment can never be higher level than equipment with higher-tier parts. Gems The gem value of your weapon is equal to the sum of all gems adjacent to it when it is forged. Each gem point increases the cost of the weapon by 40. Stats and Price Stats Most weapon types have 7 stat points; the one exception is the shovel, which has only 1. They are distributed as in the table below. For weapons made out of a single material, you just need to multiply the stat points by the level of the weapon (the stats may be slightly less due to rounding; see "Individual Parts" section). If the weapon has multiple materials or has molds with 3 or more ores in them, it gets a little more complicated. Price A weapon without any T4 or T5 parts sells for a price approximately equal to the sum of its stats, including magic, plus 40 times its number of gems. A good rule of thumb for estimating this quickly is that, on a single-material item the sum of stats before magic are about 50 times its tier. T4 and T5 parts add significant bonuses to the price. Crystal parts add about 150 gold, and Netherium parts add about 750 gold. Individual Parts The actual calculation of stats involves individual parts; the amount of each part contributes can vary between equipment types. The first point of each stat is always determined by the level of the equipment, not any part, so a equipment with 1 point in a each stat always winds up with that stat equal the its level. To get the actual amount a part adds to each stat of a weapon, take the number given in the following table and multiply it by the level of the part's equivalently tiered item, which is 1 + 7 Tpart. As you can see, there are actually tiers to molds -- it's better to put expensive materials into Blades than Plates, and better Plates than Handles, the exceptions being armor and swords. Since handles don't affect maces and shovels at all except for level, it's possible to sell a golden-handled mace for less than 40 gold! Enchantments When a weapon is created, the enchantment level is equal to the sum of the enchantment levels of all molds and gems in it, and if thats greater than 0, one of the following enchantments is randomly chosen: * Fire: add 3 times the enchantment value to Attack * Ice: add 3 times the enchantment value to Defense * Air: add 3 times the enchantment value to Speed * Nature: add the enchantment value to each stat